


Little Plastic Woman (Part III)

by erintoknow



Series: Aria-Rough Drafts [51]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: Sidestepwouldn't do this to her best friend.





	Little Plastic Woman (Part III)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a singular work split across three time frames, but as I've changed my approach to this series from being just a collection to more of a cohesive narrative, I was no longer sure where exactly to sit this one.  
So, we're breaking this up into three, one for each part.
> 
> ([Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714501) | [Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401772))

You toss your headphones onto the counter and unclasp the broach of your shawl, draping it over the back of the couch before falling onto the cushions face first. “God, I’m so fucking exhausted. Herald makes me feel old.”

“When did you start cursing so much?” Ortega asks from behind you. It sounds like she’s in the kitchen. 

“I’m an adult, I can do what I want, _mom_. Fuck off.” You try to put an edge in your voice, try to sound more bad-ass then petulant.

Julia laughs. “No dessert for you tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” You turn over, stare up at the ceiling. “Just try and stop me then.”

“Mm… I can think of a few ways. It wouldn’t even be hard… that part comes later.”

You can feel the heat in your ears. “And when you did you start playing dirty like this?”

“Oh, I’ve always played dirty, Ari.” The purr in Julia’s voice makes you squirm. You can hear her shuffle about the kitchen, the sound of water from the sink faucet. “Do me a favor? There’s some candles in the hallway closet, can you grab the pack?”

You roll off the couch, and stand up, stretching your arms. “Well aren’t we getting fancy today. I didn’t realize this was going to be that kind of dinner.”

“Who says the candles are for the dinner?”

“What do you–? Hrm.” You bite your tongue as an image occurs to you. You don’t have a comeback for that one.

Julia laughs as you open the closet door. Where are the…? There. Candles, bottom shelf. As you reach in to grab the pack something catches your eye further back and you push aside a cardboard box to see what it is. “Ortega…?” You call out.

“Did you find the candles?”

“Why do you have a bunch of… action figures in here?”

There’s silence from the kitchen and then Julia answers back, embarrassed. “Found the collection did you?”

You turn over one of the figures in your hand, rub your thumb against the plastic base. “Have you been… holding on to these?”

“Things got a little… strange after we lost you and Themmy.”

“Strange.” You repeat, your voice flat.

“It’s not like we had that much to remember you by…” You can hear Julia’s footsteps. “I did have a few photos, but they all got torched when the apartment was bombed.” She’s standing behind you, and you let her pull you into a hug even as you continue staring at the Sidestep figurine. “Nowadays I just keep picking them up out of habit.”

“You know I hated these things.” Downside of an economic free zone. What were you going to do, sue the manufacturer for violating the right-to-privacy act? Hah.

“Why do you think I put them in the back of my closet?”

Julia’s affection is like a vise, a pressure painful to the bone even as it holds you together. Every instinct in your head is yelling at you to push her away, to put distance between you. You turn the figurine over in your hands, guilt seeping in like bloodstains.

You don’t deserve to be here, lying to Ortega just by existing. _Sidestep_ wouldn’t do this to her best friend. “Look at this, look at the chest on that woman,” you say, trying to keep your voice light. “Makes me feel inadequate every time.”

Julia laughs, running a hand up your side. “Oh, I don’t know about that,” she says, cupping your breast. “I think the real thing is plenty adequate enough for me.”

“J-julia!!” You push free of her embrace, dropping the figurine on the floor. Your face is beet-red, you just know it is. Still, you can’t stop the panicked smile on your face even as you try your best to look cross with her. “Wow, somebody’s bold today.”

Julia smiles at you, bright, genuine. She’d be better off if you ended whatever this was between you. She thinks she can save you, but that’s not possible. You’ll just drag her down with you.

“What till you see the cake.” Julia picks up the figure you dropped, careful to hold it by the base.

“Cake?” You eye Julia, side-tracked again. “What cake?”

“You’ll see.” There’s that smug, tight-lipped smile again. “Trade you for a candle?”

“Huh? Oh,” You swap the pack of candles on the shelf for the Sidestep figurine in Julia’s hands. “What’s this about cake?”

“Relax, won’t you?”Julia reaches with her free hand to grab your own. “Close your eyes.” She commands.

“…why.” What’s gotten into her today? What’s this all about?

“Oh, just do it Ari.”

You sigh theatrically, “Fine, fine.”

You both stand there. Julia says, a little more harshly now. “I mean _actually_ close them Ari.”

“Fuck.”

Julia laughs, pulling you after her. “It’s okay, you can trust me.”

“I don’t know...”

“Then trust the me that trusts you.” 

Your eyes are closed but you roll them anyway. “You really shouldn’t.” You say, only half joking. You squeeze Julia’s hand. 


End file.
